Linkazonia
The Seventeen States of Linkazonia is a History Linkazonia is an old nation. It has seen many revolutions. Some failed, and some lasted for a time, but the communist revolution was the most successful. It was not only able to seize power but retain it, building a nation of peace, prosperity and productivity. The leader of this revolution, Loseph Lion, kept order and law as well as maintaining the economy effectively. President Lion also expanded Linkazonian territory to fit the population accordingly and previously lived in a large red house known as Lion's den (from the Linkazonian national book "Alpha Lion"). In early 2016, Linkazonia joined The Chernobyl Union. Loseph Lion died of natural causes on April 22nd of 2013, bringing Eldar Kharmanov to power. Politics Economy The Linkazonian economy has taken a downfall in recent months, due to major civil and political rights reforms. It was previously a powerhouse and produced a mjority of Chernobyl Union products. Culture It is traditional in Linkazonia to each year, on the day of the 4th of December to select five people from each of the Seventeen States and they will compete in a national event known as "The Memorial Marathon." The marathon consists of 85 contestants running a marathon from one side of the country to the other in a select route which is filled with obstacles and disruptive things. Whoever comes first in the marathon wins the "Lion Star Medal Award", an honor where the victor is crowned by none other than the President himself. The marathon has been present since pre-revolutionary times and has only recently (within the last 20 years) been dubbed it's name and only recently had awards to entail. The older version set one person from each state to run a marathon with mines and horrible snares to remind the people of the power of the oppressive government, hence the newer title "The Memorial Marathon." It also commemorates the fallen all those years ago as well as recent conflicts and tragedies. Military The Linkazonian Armed Forces consists of three main brances. The Crimson Armed Corps, Lioness Air Force, and Linkazonia Naval Force. It's forces employs 2,734,200 soldiers (The 9th of April 2013). Crimson Armed Corps The Crimson Armed Corps is the land forces of Linkazonia, which handles everything from special ops to massive military offensives to seize and repel enemy threats. The CAC also deploys a variety of heavy and medium armour to the field such as the Collide T-70 which is based off of the Russian T-72 tank with a modern take. The CAC has a high renown "for getting the job done" and seem to have unwavering loyalty to Linkazonia. The most elite of the CAC is Crimson Task Force 17, which have completed various military feats and has won Linkazonia battles behind the scenes for years. Land forces employ 1,777,230 soliders. Lioness Air Force This section of the military deals with anything from keeping friendly airspace free from enemy attack to para-dropping ground forces into enemy territory following an air raid. The LAF has an arsenal of varying aircraft for specific operations all with suitable equipment for their presented tasks. The Air Force employs 683,550 soldiers. Linkazonia Naval Force The LNF host a wide arsenal of different ships to counter and to attack in different naval situations and also commonly provide support to CAC forces on the ground if need be. It's submarine operations being of common acknowledgement among citizens. The LNF has been used for a very long time and was the second military force set up by the government. It is possible that the Naval Force has WMD's on it's vessels. The Naval Force employs 273,420 soldiers. Demographics Category:Countries